At the beginning
by Sakura Rhiannon
Summary: We met along time ago, but it took till now, at a festival, doing Karaoke, to realize. SS


_At the beginning_

* * *

I wandered around the festival alone; Tomoyo had gotten seperated from me, along with Eriol , who knows what those two were up to? I ran a hand through my auburn hair, careful not to pull my hair ornaments out; they were shaped like butterfly wings, emerald in shade, like my eyes. I walked around looking for a ride or a sweet cart. My sky blue kimono with cherry blossoms "falling" down the soft fabric that pressed against my skin. Tomoyo is wonderful at making clothes. 

I stopped hearing a familiar voice singing inside a tent. I stepped in as a girl with long black-violet hair and amethyst eyes began to sing:

**_Dancing bears, painted wings,_**

She glided gracefully as she began slowly, softly. I found Eriol, watching Tomoyo in a daze. She had hypnotized him with her entrancing voice. Though one young man was not fazed, his cold hard glare fixed on the dancing/singing figure.

_**Things I almost, remember,**_

I glanced at the man again, I knew who he was, at first he was a card captor like me, a descendant of Clow Reed himself. He still thought me as his rival though.

_**And a song someone sings, **_

His cold amber eyes found me gazing in his direction, he glared at me, turning his chestnut mop of hair towards the stage again.

_**Once upon a December,**_

Tomoyo made her way quickly down the aisle to Eriol and sat in his lap.

_**Someone hold me safe and warm,**_

Eriol wrapped his arms around her protectively. I thought to myself, what would it be if he held me?

_**Horses prance through, a silver storm,**_

Tomoyo pulled Eriol up with her and twirled gracefully into his arms.

_**Figures dancing, gracefully,**_

Eriol began leading her through a waltz. I sighed wistfully wanting to dance as well as they did with a partner.

_**Across my memory... **_

_**Far away, long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember, **_

**_Things my heart use to know,  
once upon a December_**

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

**_Horses prance through a silver storm_**

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

_**Far away, long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember,**_

_**Things my heart use to know,  
Things it yearns to remember ...  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December**_

She finished while dancing with Eriol, he dipped her, giving a charming smile. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, and all the girls cooed at the romantic situation. Two spotlights began flashing around wildly as one landed on the man that caught my attention, my ex-rival that I was beginning to see differently. He glared trying to get out of going up on stage. "I am not going up!" He yelled, but none the less he was forced up there.

The other spot light landed on me, wait what? It landed… on me? Great… please note my sarcasm. I looked at the guy, Li Syaoran, he looked at me, a small glint of loathing was evident in his eyes, and I frowned. Hearing the piano intro to the song, I looked at the monitor in the back and began the first verse:

**_We were strangers, starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are. I'm suddenly standing at the begining with you_**.

I closed my eyes remembering all that happened. The first time we met, I was so afraid of him, I tried to be kind, but he was so cold to me, that I eventually gave up. I glanced at him again, remembering all the cards he helped catch, and the times he saved me. Who knew that what we thought was the end, was only the beginning?

_**

* * *

**_

_**(Syao's P.o.V.)**_

_**No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you  
did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me.  
This is the start.**_

I thought to myself, how at first I was going to be the only card captor there was. But coming to Tomoeda, Japan, and finding out that some girl had awakened the beast of the seal, Keroberus, I was angry, so I became bitter towards her. How did I know that I would fall for her at that time? She showed me compassion, and there were times I was forgetful and she stayed beside me. I knew than that this was the start.

**(Shared P.o.V.)**

_**And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey.**_

We looked at eachother, and gave each a small, shy smile. We knew we were remembering the same things. The maze card, how we had to work together, how we fell into the river trying to get a book for summer homework, the time card, all our adventures.

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you._**

We remembered the time I/Sakura helped me in the middle of the snow storm.

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure.  
Never dreaming how are our dreams will come true.  
Now here we stand Unafraid of the future.  
At the begining with you.**_

How could we be afraid of the future? We had each other… each other.

**_And life is a road and I wanna to keep going,  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing,  
life is a road Now and forever.  
Wonderful journey._**

How could we be so blind, as to not notice our emotions towards eachother? We were falling since the beginning, and we would be there to catch one another.

**_I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you._**

**(Sakura's thoughts)**

I knew it, I knew how I felt once he kept saving me.

**(Syao's thoughts)**

How could I be so oblivious to my own thoughts?

**(Shared P.o.V.)**

_**Knew there was somebody somewhere.  
Like me alone in the dark. Now I know my  
dream will live on. I've been waiting so long.  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.**_

I'm never going to let you go! We thought. We walked to the center of the stage, taking our hands in each other's and began dancing.

_**And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
Life is a road now and forever.  
Wonderful journey. **_

I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through,  
In the end I wanna be standing.  
At the beginning with you.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing,  
life is a road now and forever.  
Starting out on a journey!  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I want to keep going,  
In the end I wanna to be standing at the begining...With you.

**(Sakura's P.o.V.)**

At the end of the song his lips met my ear. "I love you." He whispered softly before bestowing me with a single light feathery kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him back, but he stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"First fireworks," he said softly, his eyes glistened with joy. How happy was he to say three words? I pouted at him then smiled.

"All right," I obliged as he took my hand in his and led me outside the tent, wrapping his strong arms around me. I cuddled against his muscular chest, sighing as we watched the multi colored fireworks. Amazed at the beauty of them. I looked up at Syao and whispered to him, "I love you too." And kissed him as he kissed me earlier.

When I pulled away, he blushed, how cute!

* * *

A/n: my first ccs one-shot, how do you like? Criticsms welcomed.

Both songs are from Anastasia!

Love Sakura Rhiannon : )


End file.
